The Singer's Prince
by Rogue di Valencia
Summary: Nezumi came back with a furious aura surrounding him. Shion wanted to know why he was angry, he didn't expect things to turn out like this.
**Okay, this story is just pure smut, it's just a story to see how well is my porn writing skill. I've used to write porn, but I chickened out when I re-read it halfway and just deleted it. This time, I decided to write one to see how much it improved.**

 **I decided to write it No. 6 because I personally thought they must have some sexual frustration inside them because hey, they're still teenagers going through their puberty and they like each other. I** **n this one they already did it, so this is like...the nth time or something.**

 **The title's pretty hard to create, since I can't came up the name for this story. That name took me 5 minutes to make, and it didn't even match the plot.**

 **Enough talking, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6.**

* * *

Shion is clueless of what just happened.

One moment he was making dinner and then possibly read a book to the three mice while waiting for Nezumi, the next one he was sitting on Nezumi's lap, both of them kissing.

"Ne-Nezumi." he panted out "Wai-Wait."

The black-haired male didn't listen, he trailed his lips down to his neck, leaving a large hickey on his trail. Shion squirmed and tried to move away, but those strong arms around him wouldn't budge.

"Nezumi!" Shion mustered what was left of his strength and looked into those beautiful silver eyes "What's wrong?"

Nezumi faltered in his ministrations and looked away, a thing he rarely did, which made Shion worried more.

"Did something happened at your work?" the white-haired boy asked.

"Nothing's wrong." that's the first sentence he said until now, but the anger in his eyes gave it away.

"Please tell me, Nezumi. I don't know how to solve this if you don't tell me the problem." Shion said softly, slowly turning the black-haired male's head to look at him directly.

"Tell me, please."

Nezumi clenched his hands, he can't deny those eyes, those honest eyes which seemed to open every emotions and feelings inside him, which tried to reach deep into him and embrace him with love and warmth.

He can't deny them, along with all the things Shion does to make him happy.

But he also couldn't forget what those fuckers had said to the boy in front of him.

"There's nothing wrong." he replied firmly and then suddenly crashed his lips into the white-haired beauty in front of him.

"Mmph!" Shion was caught off guards and he didn't expect hands ripping his white shirt, buttons landed ungracefully onto the floor.

Every part of his body was sensitive whenever those hands touched, especially those red snake-like scars. Nezumi took a nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around, earning a loud moan from the boy sitting on his lap. Shion was quite loud during sex, a thing they quickly found out during the beginning of their first time.

Shion tried to use his mind, which was rapidly being shut down by the pleasure he received, running through the possibilities that could make the black-haired male this furious. Usually if Nezumi was mad, Shion would pick up the hints through the aura surrounding him and would leave him for a few hours to cool his head off, then they could talk without thinking irrationally. However, today he was quite strange and so straightforward Shion doesn't have any solution to this.

He was brought back to reality when a cold hand reached inside his pants and squeezed his half-hard member. He let out a groan and unconsciously bucked his hips forward, desperately wanting more of the delicious friction.

Nezumi smirked, releasing the abused flesh and did the same to the identical one while stroking the erection to its full hardness.

"Ne-Nezumi~!" Shion moaned "Sto-Stop!"

"Why? You seem to be enjoying this a lot, Your Highness." said male smirked at the sight of the flustered boy, offering himself to him, waiting for him to devour the delicious flesh. He eagerly took the invitation, leaving various hickeys, big and small, along his torso.

Then, he stopped.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" Shion whined.

"Let's continue on the bed." Nezumi said "It won't be easy when we're doing it on the couch, and you would whine that it's uncomfortable after we're done, plus we have to clean it afterwards. It's either that or the bed."

Shion pouted "Fine…but carry me, please?"

Who was Nezumi to deny the question?

"As you wish, Your Highness." Nezumi smirked and in one swift movement, he had Shion in his arm in princess style.

Shion blushed more when he felt the obvious hard erection that brushed his back, and the lust and want in the silver-haired male simply gave it away that he won't be walking for a few days, possibly a week.

Nezumi carried him next to the bed and throw him onto the bed, immediately latching his lips onto his while undressing him completely. Shion tasted so good.

Once the last article was taken off, his eyes greedily drank in the sight of Shion's delicate boy. The red snake-like that wrapped around his whole body, the hickeys that were just made and also the ones that were starting to disappear, the red blush that trailed down to his neck, and the part he love the most: those eyes which looked at him so lovingly and full of lust and need.

Nezumi lowered his head down, his lips barely touching that hard erection in front of him. Shion whimpered needily as the hot breath fanned to his cock. It's hard enough to the point he want to burst, but the lack of pleasure was stopping him.

Nezumi glanced at the white-haired boy's face before engulfing the head so sudden that Shion released a silent scream at the sudden heat surrounding him.

The black-haired boy took in the member while his arm reached the bottle of oil that he left next to the bed and lathered it generously on his fingers. Then, he inserted a finger into that delicious tight heat.

Shion's mind was too caught up in the pleasure that he didn't notice the finger that wiggled inside him, preparing him for the main course. He threw his head back in ecstasy when that finger, now joining in two, jabbed the spot that made him see a glimpse of Heaven.

His body arched into the ceiling, coming into the silver-eyed boy's mouth with a pleasured scream and lied back down. He released quiet moans as the fingers still continued persistently rubbing his prostate, awakening the previous pleasurable fire that just died out inside him.

"Ne-Nezumi. Th-ah!-That's enough." he managed to utter out.

Nezumi nodded and pulled out his fingers, enjoying the whimper that managed to escape the red-eyed beauty. He spreaded the oil on his cock and managed to slick it up, the head poking the entrance, ready to insert inside. Shit, even without trying, Shion could make him want to plunge inside and ram into it until he was spent, which was a thing that rarely happened.

"Ready?" he asked.

Shion smiled and pulled the older male into a kiss that said what he wanted to say.

Nezumi plugged inside in one go, he gritted his teeth as the familiar tight heat of Shion surrounded him. Damn, he would never get bored of Shion, he's always full of surprise, even during sex.

Shion cried out as the tip hit his pleasure point, his visions filled with stars for a few seconds before the pain made itself known. Now he could feel how large it is, making his insides stretching to it's fullest to take in the shape of that big cock inside him.

"You okay?" Nezumi panted out.

"I'm fine…" the red-eyed boy said shakily, it's been a few weeks since they had done this and he still couldn't get used to it. He felt so full, too full.

After a few seconds with murmurs of comfort and waiting for him to adjust, Nezumi started to move, slowly at first, as if he was afraid Shion might break. When all he received was pleasured moans and whimpers instead of pain, he decided to move faster, pounding into that tight heat with such force that the bed groaned under the movement, threating to snap.

"Nezumi! Slow do-AH!" what words that tried to come out of the younger boy's mouth was reduced back into moans and mewls. Drool escaped at the corner of his mouth, his eyes nearly rolled at the back of his head as he gripped the sheets underneath in a death grip, like it was the only thing that held him back from losing himself into the spiral of extreme pleasure, which it probably was.

"Ah! Nya! Nezumi!" he moaned but was cut off when lips devoured him hungrily, swallowing all those screams while thrusting violently.

Both of them went like animals in heat, Shion screaming Nezumi's name over and over again while the silver-eyed male pounded him into sweet euphoria, the pace faster and stronger until there was no pace. Nezumi groaned as those tight walls clenched him wildly, trying to make him come.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Shion threw his head back and screamed Nezumi's name as he came, his come splattering at his stomach, some managed to almost reached his neck.

After a few more thrust Nezumi also came, the insides milking all of the cum. He slowly pulled out with a 'pop', white liquid oozing out of the hole.

He collapsed next to the tired boy and throw a blanket over them. He would clean them tomorrow, for now, he's going to sleep.

"Nezumi…" Shion said sleepily.

"Hm?" said boy replied.

"Why were you so angry?" he asked.

"..." Nezumi sighed, time to reveal why "It's because they keep on saying things about you."

"What things?" Shion continued to ask.

"They said you're just a slut and many other things." Nezumi said, each word started to form anger inside him, all he wanted to do now is just slaughter them all and leave them begging him to be mercy to them as he watched the life in their eyes slowly died out.

No one insults Shion without getting away with him.

Smack!

"What the hell, Shion!?" Nezumi cried, touching the place where he hit him.

"You're such an idiot, Nezumi." Shion sighed as he poked him in the nose.

"And may you tell me why, Your Graciousness?" Nezumi gritted his teeth, he was really close to give the white-haired male a noogie.

Shion then chuckled, _chuckled_. Did he think hitting Nezumi is funny?

"We think so alike to each other." he hummed, stroking that silky black hair "You thought people insulting you makes you angry, it's the same to me, you know. I've always have to hear them saying bad things about you every time I walk around. Does it make me angry? A bit, but I don't care what they say."

"Because I know Nezumi is not that kind of person."

Shit.

Nezumi gulped inaudibly as he looked at Shion's face. That face looked so sincerely and so innocent. Damnit, he was having another hard on again.

"Ne-Nezumi, what are you doing? Wai-Wait, NEZUMI!"

Maybe a second round wouldn't hurt.

-0-

After 3 more rounds, Nezumi was _finally_ done and he collapsed next to the boy, wrapping an arm around that petite waist possessively.

When he was sure that the white-haired male was asleep, he uttered three words that he couldn't say in front of him:

"I love you."

Unknowingly to the silver-eyed boy, Shion smiled in his sleep.

And they didn't notice their three little audience somewhere in this room, having heard and see everything they had done for the past hours.

* * *

 **I read the manga and finished it, now I just feel so empty. That's how I feel when I just finished a manga or anime series.**

 **Reviews are always welcomed, and they make me happy too.**

 **Please tell me how it was, so I can change the fault in it.**


End file.
